wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Commander Hurricane and the Pirates of Whitetip Cove
Prologue Commander Hurricane’s summer was not going great. The rope around his wings and stomach dug into his scales, and the wiggling of the hybrid next to him did nothing to help with this fact. Between the hot summer sun, and the dragons surrounding him, he wasn’t sure it could go any worse.'' It started out so well… ''he thought to himself, letting out a low sigh. Chapter One ''5 hours ago, The Summer Palace-'' In reality, it had started out terribly. When the news of what had happened to the heiress spread across the palace, every servant and guardsman knew to leave as fast as possible with as many excuses as possible. Queen Anemone’s temper was legendary, and even the usual seagulls and wildlife that seemed to flock to the palace was notably absent. Ordinarily Hurricane would have joined them, if not for the fact it would most likely be his job to find the missing dragonet and return her alive. “I am going to skin those frog-faced sons of seals alive!” Queen Anemone roared, tail lashing behind her and ransom note clutched in hand as she paced aggressively, narrowly avoiding knocking one of the numerous vases in the chamber off a pedestal. “Anemone, please-” Tamarin twined her tail around the Seawing Queen’s tail, her scales rippling with shades of light green and white as she stepped closer, both of their heads turning as Hurricane entered the room, dipping his head respectfully to the two of them. Anemone exhaled harshly, her head lowering even as her eyes still burned with fury. “Hello Commander, thank you for arriving so soon. I’m sorry to cut into your off time, but this is an emergency, as I’m sure you’re already aware.” She paused, breathing in slowly. “Princess Coast has been kidnapped, taken on her way to the Sand Kingdom to meet with her friends, as far as I knew. She’s still in the Sea Kingdom according to this, but her exact location isn’t clear.” Anemone sighed, her anger seeming to fade into worry as she looked down at the scroll in her hands, looking almost like a lost dragonet as she turned it over in her talons. “Pardon me, your Majesty, but wouldn’t it make more sense if we just paid the ransom? Surely we have whatever they want.” Hurricane offered, gesturing to the two dragons as he did so. “I would, but-” Anemone looked over the words on the paper again, her expression contorting into one of frustration as she waved the scroll at Hurricane. “Their demands are ridiculous! Half of the royal treasury, a full pardon for the crime, and...” She looked back down at the scroll, skimming it over. “... an invitation to each royal party we hold?!” She growled, tossing the scroll to the ground. “I refuse to hand over that much treasure to a bunch of fish-brained pirates, and pardoning them is out of the question entirely.” She seethed, settling again as Tamarin rested her talons on her shoulder. She looked back up at Hurricane, taking in a deep breath. “Find her, send out as many search parties as it takes, but find her, and capture the ones who took her.” Queen Anemone snarled, turning away and waving her hand to dismiss him. Thankful to be excused, he left the queen to her anger, a plan beginning to form already in his head as he walked down the palace corridors. Chapter Two Landing along the shore, Hurricane had never quite realized how large the Sea Kingdom was until he was forced to search it. The island he currently stood on was not the first he had searched and, judging by the lack of anything besides a few trees and shoreline, was probably not going to be the last. It was boring, hot, and Hurricane hadn’t gotten the chance to get a proper meal. In short, this was shaping up to be one of the worst days of Hurricane’s life. Stupid pirates, stupid princess, stupid blasted ocean! He growled to himself, kicking over a rock violently with a talon. Forlornly, he pulled out his map, crossing off the island on it. No luck at all on this side.. He sighed, his attention snapping up as he spotted a figure across the island faintly, squinting to make it out. “And what if I told you I had information to her whereabouts?” Mamba wiggled his eyebrows at Hurricane, hopping backwards. “I’d be incredibly suspicious of your relation in this case, and have to question you, and probably painfully, might I add,” Hurricane responded wryly, stepping towards the hybrid and trying to look stern. “Oh? So that’s what we’re doing now?” Mamba’s expression turned into a smug grin, his eyes dancing with amusement. “I think, and I’m being quite serious here, that you couldn’t turn me in if you tried.” He continued to hop along the rocks with a feline grace, footsteps never faltering even as the terrain grew more treacherous beneath him. Hurricane growled, spreading his wings to glide closer. “As much as I’d like to banter back and forth all day with an inane Mudwing-Nightwing-.. Whatever, I’m on a time limit.” He landed in front of the dragon, stomping his front leg for added effect. Mamba raised an eyebrow, taking a small step back as his expression grew more serious. “Look, if I’m being honest, I only have slightly more idea than you. Our jobs are very similar, admittedly.” Hurricane tilted his head to the side, suspicion and curiosity warring in him. “And what’s your job?” Mamba made a non-committal shrugging gesture, glancing down at the rocks. “Currently, to find the princess. Same as you.” He refused to make eye contact with Hurricane, his demeanor changing from one of childish playing to a more business like. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)